Storms Make Love Blossom
by Rikki-the-Fox
Summary: {YAOI cussing ryou/seto} FINISHED! Dedicated to Those who entered my fanfic contest (3 people) WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ALL!? see my lookup for a summary ^_^
1. Chapter 1: The Love

Rikki: YAY I'm finally going to write a romance-ish story ^__^  
  
Bakura; but I thought you said that you sucked at romance  
  
Rikki: I did....but ya see I like to daydream a lot and I was daydreaming this once and this story just shot into my head like a bullet  
  
Ryou: eew bloody mental image  
  
Bakura; isn't it great ^_^ *licks lips at the visions of bloood*  
  
Me; don't be a moron bakura that's nasty now who'll say the warnings and disclaimer  
  
Yami and ryou: ME ME ME!!!  
  
Me; royu say warnings and yami you say disclaimer  
  
Ryou: warnings: yaoi...a hurt Mokuba......i think that's it......oh yeah the pairing is seto/ryou ^_^  
  
Kaiba; ^_^  
  
Yami: disclaimer: rikki doesn't own yu-gi-oh or anything that is mentioned in here that she might not own ^_^  
  
A/N: I don't normally capitalize names 'cause I never remember so don't flame me for that..wich reminds me  
  
Me: NO FLAMES AND NO E-MAILS....you can only e-mail me ......well actually you can never e-mail me I also want to say THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH I LOVE UUUUUUU to WildWolf because she's the one who got me hooked on Seto/Ryou  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"speech" ((might also be 'speech'))  
  
~thoughts~  
  
((me interrupting))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Regular P.O.V.  
  
Ryou Bakura sat in his living room reading, thining that nothing today was bad. Shure, it was raining outside, more like thunderstorming...but that's not important.  
  
ANYway, ryou was reading when there was a knock on his door  
  
*~*RYOU'S POV*~*  
  
I'm glad I have good hearing, or else I wouldn't have heard that knock, because it came just as thunder boomed. I put the bookmark in my book, stood up, walked over to the door, and opened it. I couldn't believe what I saw  
  
"OH MY WORD!"  
  
There was Seto Kaiba, the boy that I've had a crush on ever sense Duelist Kingdom, stood there holding Mokuba. Mokuba looked like he had been beaten severely.  
  
"Oh my.. please Kaiba come in" I moved out of the way so Kaiba could come in with Mokuba  
  
"I need to use your phone" kaiba suddenly stated "I need to call 911"  
  
"oh no I'll help mokuba...the ambulance will take too much time"  
  
He merely laughed at that comment, he actually laughed.. in one of those HA!-Like-you-could-help-ME kind of laughs  
  
"Look I doubt you could put a band-aid on your leg, much less help mokuba out here"  
  
Right then something in my head just went snap.  
  
" EXCUSE ME Mr. SETO KAIBA but when you live on your own you tend to learn a LOT about first aid plus I'm not even sure and ambulance will be ABLE TO COME IN THIS RA DAMNED WEATHER...THE ONLY LIVING THING IN THIS HOUSE THAT CAN'T PUT ON A BAND-AID IS HORUS!"  
  
'Horus?"  
  
there was a soft Meow that came from behind Seto. He looked startled for a minuet, that's when I snapped back into my normal self. I mentally sighed ~those eyes....just two jewels that I could gaze into forever~ his voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
'You should help mokuba'  
  
*~* KAIBA'S POV*~*  
  
"You should help Mokuba"  
  
He seemed to be staring at me, but I didn't care at the moment all I wanted was for mokuba to be okay  
  
"Okay" he seemed calm "let's get him into the guest room and I'll help him from there" he lead me to the guest room and all I could think about was how nice he was being to Mokuba and I.. i don't really know why though.i just couldn't stop thinking of him. Ryou Bakura.the quietist person in the world.even quieter than me.  
  
We got to the guest room in about 30 seconds and he started to dig through a rather large bag. I wonder why his First aid bag is so big....ah well who knows.maybe the kid's accident-prone or something.  
  
*~*RYOU'S POV*~*  
  
After I had started to bandage Mokuba up we had started to chat a bit, about nothing important really, just.stuff. I suppose you'd think that's stupid.but it was quite nice for me, and if I'm not mistaken.he liked it too.  
  
"The devil blast it" I had run out of bandages.i was using a near-empty roll anyway so I should have seen it coming  
  
"what's wrong(" he kneeled next to where I was kneeling, working on mokuba's ankle  
  
"I ran out of bandages.i have another pack downstairs...wait here while I go and get it"  
  
*~*Kaiba's POV*~*  
  
He ran out of the room just like that, I wanted to go with him, but I had to stay with Mokuba, but then I heard his voice from the hallway.  
  
"AHH HORUS LOOK OUT"  
  
The next thing I heard was a cat screeching in pain and surprise and a series of thumps and thuds and then one loud THUMP!  
  
I froze.then I remembered what had EXACTLY happened and I ran out of the room and down the stairs to where ryou lay, at the bottom. I was right ryou was running and he tripped over his cat and fell down the stairs.  
  
Ryou groaned.  
  
~Thank GOD he's not dead~  
  
His eyes opened.  
  
"Am I in heaven?" he asked me, or no one in particular.  
  
"No"  
  
"Than why do I see an angel above me(.one with blue eyes and brown hair?"  
  
I froze.I thought I just thought he was incredibly kind.but than the full impact of my feelings just slapped me in the face. I was in love with Ryou Bakura.  
  
*~*Ryou's POV*~*  
  
Smoothe move Bakura. Now he thinks I'm some Gay little albino....wait a minuet.technically that's true.. but I'm not completely an albino.  
  
I sat up, rubbing my head in pain.  
  
He helped me up.  
  
"You okay?("  
  
"I'm fine" I replied to his question a little too quickly so I don't think he believed me.  
  
"I don't believe that" Wow I'm good.. NOT  
  
"Really I'll be okay" okay THAT was a flat-out lie. I really felt light headed and the colors and shapes before me were losing their.. well...shape  
  
The last thing I remember hearing was Seto Kaiba saying in a concerned tone "ryou?" and then the floor came up to greet me.  
  
*~*Kaiba's POV*~*  
  
Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.  
  
This was bad.this was VERY BAD  
  
I'm in someone's house, they've just passed out, and I don't know where ANYTHING is around here.  
  
I'll repeat. oh shit.  
  
I picked ryou up and carried him upstairs and I managed to find his room and put him there, but before I left I heard him say.  
  
"Kaiba.. wait" I heard him stand.and I felt his hand on my shoulder "thank you"  
  
"Uh.don't' mention it" ((you can now tell that I SUCK at writing V_V))  
  
"Well let's go check on Mokuba than shall we("  
  
"Why not" I felt tongue-tied, I couldn't tell him anything long without screwing up.  
  
So we started walking to where mokuba was.well technically ryou was limping.but who cares, he limped, I walked.  
  
About half way there he suddenly stopped walking and held his head in both hands  
  
"Are you okay!?"  
  
"Oh no I'll be fine..it's just that.usually the day before I get sick I get these headaches and then I'll black out for the night"  
  
"Well that's not good is it("  
  
"No not really.it's very inconvenient." he trailed off..mainly because the floor came to say 'hi' again.  
  
I sighed.  
  
This is goanna be a looooong night.  
  
*~*RYOU'S POV*~*  
  
I woke up to a wet washcloth on my forehead. I opened my eyes, not to see the familiar white ceiling of my room, but I saw a powder blue ceiling, one I've never seen before.  
  
"Where am I(" I asked, my thought hurt to talk.  
  
"You're in My mansion" I smiled at hearing that voice, I knew it was him, seto kaiba  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"You blacked out at your house remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
We sat in silence for a bit, and then I looked at the clock.  
  
Monday 10:00  
  
"HOLY SHIT" I yelled, I was late.very late to school.and kaiba was still here  
  
He merely laughed. "I took your temperature, and you have a fever of 102" I looked at him and our eyes met. We sat that way for a minuet he was kneeling next to me, his face a foot away from mine.  
  
And then something unexpected happened.  
  
He kissed me; we shared a deep kiss, tongue and all. It lasted for a while, when we pulled away the clock read 10:10  
  
We both stared at each other with two emotions shining in out eyes, Love and confusion.  
  
We were both confused as to why we did that, but part of both of us knew that it was because we loved each other, without saying it.  
  
We stayed there, looking into each other's eyes, for about 10 minuets, until we both snapped out of it.  
  
He stood up, I sat up. He sat next to me on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"For what"  
  
"Doing that.i really shouldn't have"  
  
"You don't have to be sorry"  
  
*~*Kaiba's POV*~*  
  
"You don't have to be sorry"  
  
I looked at him, confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
My answer was his soft lips being pressed into mine; it was short, but sweet.  
  
He hugged me "thank you Kaiba"  
  
"You can call me Seto.but only you and mokuba can"  
  
"Okay" he smiled up at me like Mokuba does.  
  
"okay" he replied "seto.."  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"what will Yugi, Joey, Tea and Yugi think?"  
  
"who says they have to find out?"  
  
"can I tell one of them?"  
  
"you can tell yugi"  
  
"works for me"  
  
*~*NORMAL POV*~*  
  
later that night they watched a few movies with Mokuba ryou and kaiba cuddiling the whole time. Ryou was hapy because he was still to sick to go home, so he stayed at kaiba manor for a while, kaiba stayed with him just to take care of him. And they were happy.but they dreaded the day that they would have to tell yugi & co.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
me: that was my best work yet  
  
bakura: that sucked  
  
me: I know...but it was still good  
  
royu: nonsense I liked it  
  
kaiba; me too  
  
mokuba; I didn't  
  
me;: AW *glomps mokuba* I'm sorry but I needed a reason for Seto to go to ryou's house  
  
me: VOTE NOW! I need you to vote.  
  
ryou will tell yugi only  
  
royu will tell yugi and co.  
  
kaiba; also the first review to answer this question correctly gets to have YOUR idea of what should happen as yugi/yugi & co.'s reaction to ryou and kaiba's confession  
  
what are the names of the AMERICAN millennium items  
  
((I use the japaneese names not the poopy dubbed ones but the correct answer is the american's names for them))  
  
is it Puzzle Pissa stick rod tauk play-doh puzzle, eye, necklace, ring.rod.scale. key hair gel SPAGETTI Puzzle eye tauk, ring, rod, scale, ankh  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Confession

Rikki: AAAAACK I FEEL SO LOVED!!!  
  
Ryou: 7 reviews. compared to everything else she's written that's the best in one night  
  
Bakura: yeah  
  
*~~~*  
  
SHOUT OUTS  
  
Malik's gurl: thanks for the review, okay ryou WILL only tell Yugi ^_^ I'm glad to I can't think of a reaction from Joey Tristan and tea.actually I don't think tea will be in this story  
  
Alice.stevens: heh heh I feel loved thanks  
  
Leslie Sakurea.hmm a surprise party.I like that idea...e-mail me with a date for kaiba's birthday and I'll do it! ^_^  
  
Kait: I'LL DO IT! That's the one I'll completely go for.. ryou tells yugi and yugi tells Joey tristan and maybe tea I don't like tea XP  
  
Kaoru: I'm not sure about many chapters.....but I'll try to do the best I can ^_^  
  
Wildwolf: SSSSSSQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEEE YOU REVIEWED OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD you are the authoress who got me HOOKED on seto/ryou I admire you and your work SOOOOOOOO MUCH *insert really loud squeel here* MWAHAHAHAHAHA I SUDDENLY HAVE THE POWER AND MOTIVATION TO WRITE MORE!!! ^__^  
  
Ri-chan: SSSQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEE YOU REVIEWED I ADMIRE YOU AND YOUR WORK SOOOO MUCH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU ^__^ *squeel*  
  
*~~~~*  
  
heh I forgot the disclaimer  
  
yami; RIKKI NO OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS FIC..and maybe any made up peopoles that she puts in here  
  
me; once again I CANNOT TYPE...I also don't think I can write a story to save my life, but keep disagreeing with me ^_^ please....do disagree  
  
*~~*~*~*~*  
  
//yami to hikari//  
  
/hikari to yami/  
  
((me interrupting))  
  
a/n: I'm gonna use some teachers they will be teachers from my old school so I don'town them ither ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*RYOU'S POV*~*  
  
so here we are, Monday.one week after I got sick, it's my first day back at school..i think I'm gonna be sick, I am REALLY nervous, I mean I'll tell ONLY yugi about Seto and me, *sigh* I only wish it was a LOT easier  
  
I mean I know that he's with yami yugi so, it'll be easier, the hard part will be to get to talk to yugi alone *sigh*  
  
So anyway here I am sitting in first peiriod, math, with my ever-so-kind and caring Mrs. May ((I LOVE my old math teacher, I just wish I didn't have to move away))  
  
Anyway while she was rambling on about numbers and such things I was trying to think of what to tell yugi.  
  
~well yugi kaiba and I are going out~ hm..that one is pretty good...but maybe I shouldn't be so straight forward...  
  
~yugi it's about kaiba and me..ya see....~ oh god I am SO stupid..i couldn't tell yugi how I felt about kaiba to save my life *sigh*  
  
*BBBBRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGG*  
  
The bell nearly made us all die of fright. It was time for 2nd peiriod, 3rd peiriod, 4th peiriod and than lunch.  
  
*~*KAIBA'S POV*~*  
  
okay by now it's4th peiriod....with 5 minuets to go before it's lunchtime and when ryou tells yugi about us. I have butterflys in my stomache the size of my house.and that's pretty damn big.  
  
4 minuets...i'm gonna die  
  
3 minuets.....Lord have mercy  
  
2..  
  
1 minuet  
  
*BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG*  
  
damn that bell.we were dismissed and we all ran out of the room, even me, and I never run.  
  
*~*YUGI'S POV*~*  
  
/yami ryou said he had something to tell me..what do you think it is?/  
  
//I don't know aibou..I really don't know//  
  
/wow you're really helping/  
  
//you're to sarcastic//  
  
/so are you/  
  
//yeah but I'M sarcastic in a good way//  
  
/that's why I love you/ I mentally laughed at my yami, he was being so childish.  
  
Ahh here comes ryou now. He looks kinda nervous, well he did during 1st 2nd 3rd and 4th peiriod also.  
  
He sat down.  
  
"hi yugi" he greeted me in his usual soft british accent, I smiled.  
  
"hi ryou what were you going to talk to me about?"  
  
just than joey tristan and tea sat down  
  
"someone talkin' about us?" I looked at joey, who was the one who spoke, they all looked at me.  
  
"no ryou here was just going to tell me something" I looked at where ryou was sitting and he was gone, in his place there was a note that I quickly picked up and put into my pocket.  
  
"what's that yugi" tea asked looking me in the eyes, I could see the love in her eyes, I can't belive she still want's me, she KNOWS that I love yami and that he loves me.  
  
Joey's hand dove into my pocket.  
  
"HEY"  
  
Joey was reading the note, when he finished he just handed the note back and shrugged.  
  
"Ryou wants to meet you at the park after school today"  
  
"Err.okay"  
  
*~*RYOU'S POV*~*  
  
I'm sitting in the park, waiting. Yugi will be here in a bit and I was sitting next to seto on a bench.  
  
"Here he comes" I looked up at kaiba, who had just said this to me, and then I looked over to where he was pointing.  
  
"Hey guys!" yugi was cheerful as always "now what did you want to talk to me about(" he sat down next to me on the bench.  
  
I breathed in "well it's about Kaiba and I."  
  
"We're going out" he had interrupted me, it seems that he didn't care that yugi new, as long as Joey, Tristan, and Tea never found out.  
  
"Wow that's great!" he smiled.he's too innocent in my opinion. "so why were you gone all of last week?"  
  
Kaiba answered again. "ryou was sick and I took care of him" I looked up at Seto. His eyes weren't cold like they usually were around yugi, in fact they were soft, and he looked happy. I smiled.  
  
"okay then..um...is it okay if I tell the others?"  
  
"no....i would prefer it if you didn't tell them" kaiba was answering the most.si I stayed quiet.  
  
"Okay than I'll keep it a secret.oh I gotta go and help grandpa out at the shop see ya!" with that he ran off  
  
"c'mon royu, let's go" I stood up, and helped kaiba up. After that we walked home.  
  
*~*YUGI'S POV next day at lunch*~*  
  
"so yuge what did ryou wanna talk to ya about?" joey, he's pretty nosy. Yesterday was tea's last day here and she had to move ((BECAUSE I HATE HER MWAHAHAHAHAHA)) so it was only joey tristan ane me.  
  
"um...nothin'"  
  
"HA! I bet he was going to tell you that he has a crush on you or something HA HA HA!" tristan can be rude sometimes.  
  
"no no no tris' he was goanna tell yugi that him and kaiba were an item" they both burst out laughing, my jaw dropped. How could they have thought of that..HOW!?!?!?  
  
"woah yugi" tristan looked at me. "that's right isn't it?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
They blinked. "man I'm glad that Tea wadn't hea" heh joey was right, I'm glad that Tea Wasn't there to, for two reasons. First of all because she's annoying, and second of all she would've stopped talking to ryou and kaiba altogether, she'd hate them and think that they were stupid little bastards  
  
//are you okay aibou?//  
  
/I'm okay yami/  
  
I smiled and then a thought struk me. "Oh shit"  
  
"what is it yuge?"  
  
"yeah what's buggin' ya yugi?"  
  
"you guys weren't supposed to know about this..you guys are supposed to be OBLIVIOUS to the fact that I just let you figure out"  
  
"well thechnically yuge ya didn't tell us..we guessed"  
  
"joey has a point and if they get mad you can just tell them that"  
  
"okay guys" I sighed.  
  
*~*after school game shop TRISTAN'S POV*~*  
  
so after school we went to the game shop with yugi and talked while yugi and Joey dueled.  
  
"I play the dark magician in attack mode" That, of course, was yugi "so joey what do you think of Kaiba's and Ryou's relationship?"  
  
"well I think that as long as kaiba treats ryou well I'm fine with it"  
  
"ah acting like a big brother again huh joey?" I couldn't help saying that, I mean joey always thinks of ryou and yugi as his little brothers.  
  
"I guess so Tris' yeah"  
  
"there's no problem in that tristan"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I attack with the Dark Magician, destroying the rest of your life points' yugi grinned mischievously.  
  
"DANG IT YUGE HOW DO YOU DO THAT!?!?!?"  
  
"it's a gift"  
  
Joey just sat there with his mouth hanging open, like a fish, I never realized how funny he looks like that.  
  
Yugi only grinned some more, while I was trying my hardest not to laugh.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAA" I burst into laughter at the look on joey's face, so did yugi.  
  
"GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!"  
  
yugi managed to choke out between laughs 's-sorry....J-joey b-but it k- kinda is HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"  
  
*~*Normal POV next day*~*  
  
Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto, and Joey Wheeler all sat in Kaiba Manor watching TV joey and tristan looked a little uncomfortable.  
  
"oh my...um everyone.." ryou, who was standing next to the window suddenly said "we have a problem  
  
*~*RYOU'S POV*~*  
  
they all came over to look out of the window  
  
"SHIT" kaiba wasn't happy, for it was snowing, and the snow reached up to somewhere above the windows...and the windows are about 3-4 times Joey's height.  
  
Joey's and tristan's jaws dropped, where yugi only blinked. We were all pretty much in shock.  
  
*~*NORMAL POV*~*  
  
~it can't be...it just can't be~ Seto Kaiba was shocked, first ofa ll his brother wasn't at home, he was at a friends house spending the night, and second of all he was snowed in his house. He had recently started thinking of Yugi, Joey and Tristan as friends, so he had no problem with them staying over there.  
  
But still...he was SNOWED IN the house  
  
*~*KAIBA'S POV*~*  
  
gargh...this is evil...mother nature just hates me...the ONE DAY I give the butlers, maids, and coock a day off...we become snowed in..shit  
  
"well..seto you gave the cooks a day off" ryou was looking at me with a look in his eyes that said 'NOT TO WORRY!!!!!!! ^_^' "well I can cook really well so that's not a problem..and yugi and I wont destroy your property"  
  
'HEY! We won't either!" joey is SO GODDAMN ANNOYING!  
  
*~*JOEY'S POV*~*  
  
okay so maybe I lied a little..i'll damage SOME of his property heh.heh.heh. This is goanna be fun  
  
"so what now(" tristan looked bored  
  
"I'll make some dinner while you guys watch TV"  
  
"I'll help ryou"  
  
"thanks yugi" so ryou and yuge went to make some food while tris, kaiba, and me watched some tv. And if anyone tells ya he's got a big screen..they mean BIG SCREEN it's like..wall height *drools*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
rikki: ohmygosh..that was 6 ½ pages on word *faints*  
  
ryou: at the end we'll tell you how many words as the last thing we say..just to complain  
  
kaiba; *typing on his laptop* I like the next chapter  
  
ryou: YOU'RE WRITING IT!?!?!?!?  
  
Kaiba; oh yeah....and I like it  
  
Ryou: *reads*....PERVERT *smacks kaiba on the back of the head*  
  
Kaiba; ouch X_X  
  
1831 words  
  
READ AND REVIEW 


	3. Author's Note VV Sorry

Rikki: um.okay well ya see I have a few ideas for the next chappy of this fic..well kaiba and ryou go looking in the..west wing.the forbidden area of the mansion and find some stuff to use for practical jokes..and I need your help thinking of some pranks for them to pull  
  
Kaiba: and my the way..*sighs ryou didn't let me put in the perverted chapter V_V  
  
Ryou: ALL FOR A GOOD REASON! I HAD TO SMCK WILDWOLF BECAUSE OF YOU! ((heh read her review ^_^))  
  
Kaiba; *sighs*  
  
Rikki: ANYway.I really need your help people *gives reviewers cookies* I need HELP.  
  
Yami: *has a stack of pancakes* you'll get a nice fresh-made pancake if you help  
  
Rikki: and yes...we ARE bribing you ^_^;  
  
Yami: *snickers*  
  
Bakura: and threatening you HELP OR DDIEEEEE  
  
Ryou:*smacks bakura on the back of the head* DON'T BE A FOOL!  
  
Bakura: *hides from ryou*  
  
All but bakura and ryou: O_o  
  
Kaiba: that was.interesting  
  
Rikki: ANYway back to the issue about kaiba's chapter.that he WAS going to post but ryou hit im for even typing it....well I don't write lemon...so..THERE WLL BE NO HENTAI OR LEMON SO XP  
  
Kaiba: and we have some more voting stuffs  
  
Vote 1: ((wich may be the only one)) should I have.  
  
Tristan/Joey  
  
Or no tristan/Joey  
  
Because I'm confoozed and I'm not shure if you'll like that pairing  
  
Request 1: I need requests for practical jokes  
  
Kaiba: I think that's it....  
  
Rikki: okay tha'ts it...  
  
Ryou: REVIEW PEOPLES  
  
Kaiba; *smirk*...hey ryyouuu *looks like he's up to something*  
  
Ryou: looks at him* yes set- *is kissed on the lips by kaiba*  
  
**5 minuets later**  
  
seto and ryou: *still smooching*  
  
joey yami yugi mokuba and rikki: *playing poker and betting large sums of money*  
  
rikki: I see joey's $5 thousand ad rais him...$200  
  
mokuba: I see rikki's $5,200 AND RAISE YOU $50,000,000  
  
rikki: I fold  
  
joey: I fold  
  
yugi: I fold  
  
yami: I see you'r 5,005,200 dollars and raise you 10,000  
  
mokuba: O_o uh oh  
  
yami: show me wacha got  
  
mokuba:.....2 aces  
  
yami: *grin* royal flush *takes all of the money* who's up for another round(  
  
all but yami ryou and seto: no no thanks I'm done  
  
royu and kaiba; *finnaly pull away from eachother*  
  
ryou: wow  
  
kaiba: ^_^ mmmmmmmmmm bubble gum  
  
ryou: I taste coffee.....you drink French vanilla?  
  
Kaiba;...yess...  
  
Ryou: *tackles kaiba to the ground and frenches him*  
  
Kaiba; O_o.....^_^  
  
Rikki yami yugi joey and mokuba: that was....random....  
  
Bakura: ryou likes French vanilla coffee  
  
All but bakura ryou and seto: ooooohhhhhhhh  
  
Me: ANYway I'll repost the votes..REVIEW AND VOTE/REQUEST PLEASE!  
  
Vote 1: ((wich may be the only one)) should I have.  
  
Tristan/Joey  
  
Or no tristan/Joey  
  
Because I'm confoozed and I'm not shure if you'll like that pairing  
  
Request 1: I need requests for practical jokes  
  
Rikki: longest authoresses note I've ever done...BAI! REVIEW OR YOU'RE EVIL! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Prank

Rikki: I feel so loved..^_^ I mean so many people like my story ^_^_^_^, if I make any typos please forgive me,.my keyboard is bein a bi*ch.Anyway I'm glad people like the story thank you..especially to wildwolf-sama ^_^ you are like.my role model when it comes to Seto/Ryou fics.and you like my story ^_^  
  
Ryou: yeah you can tell that rikki here likes your work WildWolf-sama  
  
Kaiba; yeah whatever  
  
Ryou: *bops kaiba on the head*  
  
Kaiba: OW!  
  
Rikki: Q ^_^  
  
Kaiba and ryou: q?  
  
Rikki: YES! Q! *Holds up a GIANT 'Q' and bops kaiba with it*  
  
Kaiba; O_o  
  
Ryou: *snickers*  
  
*~*  
  
SHOUT OUTS!  
  
Ravengirl: thanks for the suggestion.by the way IT WILL BE JOEY/TRISTAN! And um.. yeah.the joke you sent me.seeing as how they are snowed into kaiba manor.I'll use that prank but alter it a bit okay( but thanks for the review ^_^  
  
WildWolf: yes it is joy/Tristan ^_^ thank you for reviewing *kisses your feet* I love your work *bows* I will give you anything you want..*stands* sorry I get a little carried away.it just feels so good that the one authoress that you admire actually LIKES the work you do..and it makes me feel happy ^_^  
  
Okay I haven't much time for shout outs so I'm not shouting at everyone ^_^;  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: DISCLAIMER.see chapter 1 *walks off*  
  
Rikki; -_(\  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*TRISTANS POV*~*  
  
FOOD IS DELICIOUS yugi and ryou can COOK I tell ya! Anyway, during dinner kaiba and ryou found out that Joey and I know.and now kaiba is swearing revenge.  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU WHEELER.. YOU TOO YUGI"  
  
"SETO STOP IT" WAACK! Ryou just smacked kaiba upside the head Joey and I start cheering.  
  
"GO RYOU GO GO RYOU GO!"  
  
Yugi and ryou start laughing, while kaiba just fumes.  
  
"Well let's get one thing straight.NO ONE IS GOING INTO THE WEST WING UNLESS THEY HAVE MY PERMISSION.. got it("  
  
"Yeah sure whateva"  
  
"Okay kaiba"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Yes sir(.why did I just say yes sir?  
  
I looked over at Joey.and remembered something he had told me  
  
((A/N anything in this *~ is a memory ~*))  
  
*~Hey Tris'(.. Can I talk to ya man("  
  
"Sure Joey what is it("  
  
"Well I wanted to tell ya that...I...um..I sorta l-l-..AW TO HECK WITH THIS TRIS I LOVE YA DUDE" with that he hugged me really tight. "And no I'm not talkin' about the kinda brotherly love.I mean I actually love ya'  
  
"Me too Joey...I love you too"  
  
And we shared a kiss, and raced over to yugi's place to hang out, and everyone knows that we're together now~*  
  
*~*RYOU'S POV slight time skip*~*  
  
So Seto and I are in the west wing, looking around  
  
"Hey ryou look at this"  
  
"What is it" I walked over to him  
  
"It's some stuff we can use for pranks to pull on yugi Tristan and that puppy dog"  
  
"That's not very nice seto"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No" he stood up and started to walk toward me.  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
I sighed "no set-" I was cut off by his lips pressed up against mine, and his tongue begging for entrance to my mouth, so it was granted.  
  
We broke apart a while later.  
  
"I'll ask again.please?"  
  
I sighed, "oh.okay seto" and I threw myself up against him and kissed him like there was mo manana {1}  
  
*~*YUGI'S POV*~*  
  
I was with yami in the living room, um we were, well would you say making out ((me: yes ^_^)) okay so we were making out so sue us  
  
*~*JOEY'S POV*~*  
  
I walkin' around the mansion with tristan, we were getting' bored and so we started looking for ryou and kaiba.or an empty room.whichever one comes first. ((me: and in MY opinion it'll be just for making out or something..but you can use your imagination ^_^\\// ))  
  
"Oh there's one" I was suddenly dragged into a room with a couch, 2 chairs, and a BIG bet, a sign on the door said, guest room.also in this lovely room was a HUGE TV. Tristan and I immediately went for the couch.  
  
*~*KAIBA'S POV*~*  
  
So after ryou and I stopped kissing we found a picture of Joey in the dog suit after his duel with Duke.  
  
"Ryou I have an idea"  
  
"Oh no seto please don't"  
  
"Please"  
  
Ryou seemed to get an idea. "Make me"  
  
so I did I pinned him to the floor and kissed him, again, like there was absolutely NO tomorrow ((me; that's your answer to {1} manana is tomorrow in Spanish ^_^\\//))  
  
When we pulled away he made some sort of disappointed squeak.  
  
He sighed "fine seto.. but I'm not any part of it okay?"  
  
"All right"  
  
*~*Slight time skip still kaiba's POV*~*  
  
We are now in my computer room, you know the one with the BIG computer with a smart mouth.yeah that's her.  
  
"Well hello there Mr. Kaiba.who's your little friend?"  
  
"You remember ryou don't' you"  
  
"Of course I'm just joking, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Scan this and paste it in the program 'paint'"  
  
"All right deary..scan complete"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Oh let me handle this seto"  
  
ryou sat in my lap while I was sitting on the computer chair and started tweaking the picture a bit to where it had FIDO written across the bottom of the picture with arrows pointing to Joey.  
  
"Impressive ryou..."  
  
"How many copies?" my computer sighed.  
  
"Hundreds"  
  
"All right deary but you'll have to be more specific" I hate computers  
  
"One thousand" ryou like to prank people doncha think?  
  
"um..allright"  
  
so after they were printed out we posted them ALL OVER the walls of kaiba manor.  
  
*~*NORMAL POV*~*  
  
Joey and tristan came out of their room and noticed the pictures.  
  
"WHAAAAATTTTTTT" joey screamed.  
  
"it looks like the picture of some dumb dog named FIDO"  
  
"TRISTAN THAT'S ME YOU MORON!"  
  
"oh..oops"  
  
"YEAH OOPS IS RIGHT"  
  
Ryou and Kaiba were TRYING not to laugh, same with yugi and yami.  
  
//aibou I don't get it.what's so funny?//  
  
/it's just a practical joke yami, when joey isn't trying to kill tristan anymore I'll explain things okay/  
  
//thank you yugi//  
  
*~*RYOU'S POV*~*  
  
"so who wants a movie. It's now an hour after the fido incident and every one of those thousand pictures but one is getting burned, seto saved the last one, even though it's all saved on paint.  
  
"ME ME ME" everyone screamed at once, and I fell over on kaiba.  
  
"ouch" seto only grinned  
  
"who needs a movie when we can just turn off the lights and get separate couches.it'll all be the same"  
  
"PERVERT" I smacked kaiba ((again)) and he blinked. "oh don't pretend you won't like it" ((wildwolf's line she used it her last review! ^_^))  
  
I blushed. And Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and yami started to laugh while kaiba only kissed my lightly on the forhead.  
  
"well what movie?"  
  
"THE MUMMY RETURNS!!!!!!" they all screamed an once again, when I had just stood up, I fell on Kaiba.  
  
"GACK!"  
  
""SORRY SETO!"  
  
so, you guessed it, it was the same thing as I we had just turned down the lights and got 3 couches 2 to a couch, except that we only made out, and seto and I mostly watched the movie, same with yugi and yami..but by the end of the movie joey and tristan were in their special room again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
rikki: sorry is this chaper is short but I'm sick from school and it's hard to think while you're sick uugh  
  
ryou and kaiba; *making out*  
  
yugi and yami: *watching THE MUMMY*  
  
yugi: *has his head on yami's lap, while watching the movie and yami is stroking his hair absentmindedly*  
  
rikki: well I don't want to miss the part where benny runs like a scared rabbit..wich is a lot okay so LATER DAYS ((I do not own the weekenders)) 


	5. Chapter 4: The Tornados

Rikki: I'm baaaack  
  
Bakura: OH RA PLEASE NO!  
  
Rikki: shut up, ANYway here is another EXCITING FUN-FILLED chappy of SMLB!.....okay maybe not fun-filled but you get the idea  
  
Yami: there is a MAJOR time skip in this and it goes into tornado season  
  
Seto Kaiba: so we're sorry about that inconvenience but Rikki decided that it would be different storms hat show just how much these people love each other  
  
Mokuba Kaiba: yeah and I'm probably still not in this.*pout*  
  
Rikki: I'M SORRY MOKUBA-KUN but I've tried I really have but it's no use I can't rp/write as YOU! V_V  
  
Yugi: RIKKI NO OWN YU-GI-OH  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You know the drill  
  
//Yami to hikari//  
  
/hikari to Yami/  
  
"Speech" 'speech'  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
*~Flashback/end flashback~*  
  
((Me interrupting)) (Me interrupting)  
  
((A/n: author's note)) (A/n: author's note)  
  
Okay you get it, memorize it, know it, live it  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*RYOU'S POV*~*  
  
We were all at my house that is Yugi Yami Seto and I were. We were watching TV; we had already eaten so we were just bored.  
  
"So does anyone have the slightest idea of what to do?" I spoke up.  
  
"Not really ryou" Seto replied  
  
"Well we could-"  
  
"WE INTERUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR AN IMPORTANT WEATER ANNOUNCEMENT" the television interrupted that Yugi.  
  
"What the("  
  
"A tornado is headed through Domino City we suggest that you get into your storm shelters immediately"  
  
"Ryou do you have a storm shelter?" Yugi asked me  
  
I thought..the best place was the basement  
  
"the best place we have is the basement and the entrance is outside"  
  
"good as long as it's good shelter for Yugi and yourselves" Yami put his arm around yugi's shoulders protectively  
  
"all right than it'll work"  
  
*~*SETO'S POV*~*  
  
we got into the basement, it was surprisingly big it also had emergency supplies just in case we got trapped.  
  
"wow ryou you sure do have a lot of emergency supplies" Yugi stated in slight Awe  
  
"yeah..well my dad had a bit of a bad predicament in a house somewhere else, so he wanted to make sure nothing like that ever happened again" Ryou's sure did seem paranoid.  
  
"well as long as we'll be safe..I don't want anyone dieing" I said, half jokingly.  
  
Ryou shuddered, partly from the cold and partly from the thought of someone dieing on us  
  
A short amount of time passed before we could hear the sirens so we went into the back of the basement as far away from one of the windows as possible and waited. Soon after we could hear the wind blowing harshly from outside and some debris blowing about.  
  
"this reminds me of a television program I had watched earlier this week with Yugi" I was curious as to what Yami was talking about  
  
Yugi piped up "yeah we were watching 'Twister: Terror of the Plains' and it showed all these clips of tornadoes that people were stupid enough to videotape.  
  
"and this one man was taping and his wife told him to come in, but he refused"  
  
"and he said and I quote 'I'M GON' BE ON T.V.'"  
  
we all laughed in spite of the storm we were waiting through, personally I was praying that it would end soon. A radio on a shelf crackled and ryou went and retrieved it, he set it down and turned it on.  
  
"this is a weather update on the Domino City tornado.it seems that there are more than one tornadoes ripping through the city, but there are 5 or 6 of them and one of them is exceptionally large"  
  
ryou shuddered and cuddled closer to me.  
  
*~*YAMI'S POV*~*  
  
"and one of them is exceptionally large"  
  
out of the corner of my eye I saw ryou cuddle into Kaiba, and I felt Yugi cuddle closer into me.  
  
I heard a shatter and the wind picked up a little, the window in the from of the basement had shattered from an exceptionally large piece of debris ((actually I heard that, in a tornado, pieces of straw have been driven into tree trunks like nails))  
  
"c'mon we need to get into the other room" ryou said, his voice sounded a little shaky. Was he afraid of storms that badly?  
  
*~*YUGI'S POV*~*  
  
we got into the other room, it looke4d more like a living room than the living room in Ryou's house it had a large television, a PS2, a Sega Dreamcast, an N64, a Sony PlayStation, tons of games ((I do not own)) several old couches and chairs.  
  
"and here" ryou seemed happy "is my secret room"  
  
"Wow" is all we could say.  
  
"it's safer than the other room out there....but it could still threaten our lives...if that door comes off" he pointed to the door we entered through.  
  
*~*NORMAL POV Time Skip*~*  
  
Kaiba opened his eyes tiredly. How long had he been asleep? Something next to him shivered him, it was Ryou, Yugi lay close by him, they both looked like they were in pretty bad shape.  
  
Yugi had a few bruises and cuts on his face and hands, his shirt was torn a bit but he was all right, or so it seemed.  
  
Ryou, However, didn't look as good. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, he had no shirt, and he had a large cut over his eyebrow ((think Lord Of The Rings The Two Towers when we first saw Merry and Pippin))  
  
Ryou kept shivering, he had nothing to keep him warm.  
  
~what happened?....oh now I remember~  
  
they had gone to get some food after *ahem* having fun, when a large piece of debris came in and knocked a shelf over, that is around when they lost consciousness somehow.  
  
Kaiba stood and picked up ryou and put him in the 'Secret Room' he did the same with Yugi. ~where is Yami?~  
  
There was a groan that came from behind him and he looked over to see Yami Yugi, who barely had his shirt on.  
  
He stood.  
  
"Kaiba"  
  
"Yami"  
  
"..."  
  
"come on the storms are still brewing, let's get back into ryou's secret room before something else happens"  
  
*~*KAIBA'S POV*~*  
  
and well whatdoyaknow the wind picked up. And it blew hard enough to move some of the cans, so Yami and I grabbed as much as we could carry + a can opener ((^_^\\// couldn't forget that)) and ran into the secret room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rikki: GAH! SHORT *twitch*  
  
Bakura; like Yugi(  
  
Rikki: . *smacks Bakura*  
  
Bakura: owie V_V  
  
Rikki: sorry it's Sunday night at 10:22 and my bedtime is 10:30, plus I'm suffering from writers block. Sorry not much Seto/Ryou or Yami/Yugi DON'T KILL ME *hides*  
  
Bakura: oh and a little tip to all you authoresses/authors out there..on Microsoft Word if you type in the name and it doesn't accept it than click 'add' on the spell check thing and it'll know that word and won't trouble you ever again  
  
Rikki: peace OUT ^_^\\// 


	6. Chapter 5: More Of The Love NO lemon

Rikki: I'm back again.and.well.oh yeah I HAVE A NEW MUSE!!!! ^_^  
  
Ryou: oh yeah, I forgot about that..  
  
Rikki: okay it's Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: hello there everyone, nice day that it is ^^x  
  
Rikki: SQUEEE *glomps kenshin* and in honor of him being here he gets to do all of the other stuffs for now ^_^  
  
Kenshin: I'd be happy to ahem Rikki does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and she never will...but.....*is now reading from a piece of paper* if you start to see Seto/Ryou fluff scenes along with yami/yugi , tristan/joey fluff..oh and her personal favorite if you see Tea being killed slowly by everyone..THEN you'll know that Rikki owns it..but for now she doesn't own yu-gi-oh  
  
Rikki: thanks..oh and don't worry peoples NO ONE WILL DIE ^_^\\//  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//yami to hikari//  
  
/hikari to yami/  
  
///yami and hikari talking at the same time/// ((SLIGHTLY IMPORTANT))  
  
~thoughts~  
  
"speech"  
  
((me interrupting for no reason)) ((a/n: authors note))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*KAIBA'S POV*~*  
  
Ryou was laying on one of the 2 couches in the 'secret room' and yugi was laying on the other. I had ryou's head in my lap while searching his head for worse injuries than just the small cut on his forehead.  
  
Yami was the same with yugi. Then the radio crackled.  
  
"there are a few more tornadoes coming through Domino, Japan. Please only come out when we send our permission. That is all" you know what? This sucks....i'm probably going to die here...oh well....i'll die here with yugi yami and most importantly ryou.  
  
Yugi groaned and sat up.  
  
"yami?"  
  
yami literally glomped yugi..it was fun to watch, yugi gasping for air, yami looking like an overly-happy fangirl ((no offense to yami fans..i'm a yami fan too...but I'm not saying he looks like a girl..far from it THAT BOY IS GOOD LOOKIN' *drools*))  
  
Ryou groaned and I looked down at him, he was still unconscious, but looked beautiful all the same, I longed to taste those lips once again, to feel him against me in a warm embrace..okay I'm getting off subject.  
  
"se.to..." He mumbled it in his sleep so we could barely hear him.  
  
"set....o.....where...a-are you....." man he sounded bad, I think he was dreaming though.  
  
He shuddered, and opened his eyes. "seto?"  
  
"RYOU!" I didn't care that yugi and yami were about 2 inches away from us, I kissed him, longly ((is that a word?)) and passionately. I know his wounds aren't as bad as they seemed, but still, I was worried about him.  
  
((a/n: SEE WILDWOLF-SAMA! HE'S NOT DEAD ^_^\\//))  
  
*~*Yami's POV*~*  
  
ooh boy...Kaiba just practally leaped on ryou, his eyes widened a bit, then slowly slid closed, yugi and I went back to our couch, respectfully, as not to ruin their moment.  
  
*~*YUGI'S POV*~*  
  
awww they're so cute together, I looked up at yami, who looked like he was thinking the same thing.  
  
/you okay yami?/  
  
//I'm fine aubou..I was just thinking...//  
  
///that they both make a great couple///  
  
we both sighed. I like it when they're like that.  
  
*~*RYOU'S POV*~*  
  
his tongue rubbed against my lips, beggin for entrance. So, like in the snowstorm, and so mant times in between, entrance was granted. I think we went at it like that for ...10 minuets.before we fell off of the couch.  
  
Yami laughed...okay he laughed uncontrollably when we fell, Seto fell on his back, on the ground, and I landed on my stomache, on him, both of us blushing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
I don't know why, we just were.  
  
I stood up and helped him up.  
  
"thanks ry-OOFF" I tackle hugged him and we fell onto.no INTO a pile of pillows and blankets, completely blocking yugi's and yami's view of us.  
  
*~*YAMI'S POV*~*  
  
I would've fainted when ryou tackled Kaiba into the pillows and blankets, but what really freaked me out was the fact that they weren't coming out...and so I assumed that they were...busy.....((a/n: *wink wink* if you don't like lemony thought than they can just be making out, but of you're like some people *coughwildwolfsamacoughcoughcough* than////////well......THEY'RE DOING WHATEVER YOU SETO/RYOU FANS WANT THEM TO DO IN YOUR IMAGINATION! ^_^\\//))  
  
Yugi, however, just blinked, as did I, neither of us were expecting that.  
  
*~*KAIBA'S POV time skip about oh..1 maybe 2.hours*~*  
  
I was back on the couch with ryou's head on my lap, he was asleep, no wonder I mean after...that I was kinda tired myself.  
  
Yami keeps snickering and yugi kept smacking him in the back of the head when he did. So now yami and I were engaged in a friendly duel while yugi cheered both of us on, we'd occasionally throw funny insults at eachother.  
  
"your hair looks like you sstuck your toungue into an electric socket!" I commented happily  
  
"oh yeah well a 2 year old could beat you at chess!: yugi retaliated for yami  
  
"HA! I could beat 40-year-olds at chess when I WAS 2!" I stated proudly  
  
ryou muttered something to me and I blushed bright crimson.  
  
Yami laughed:  
  
"HOO HOO HOO! You can blush like no other either"  
  
"well according to ryou I can **** like no other either" ((now....the **** word depends on who you are....if you don't like lemony thoughts that it's kiss...if not.than it's f*** okay(...okay...bye ^_^))  
  
"yami and yugi stared at ryou who was smiling like a little imp.  
  
"you said that ryou!?" yugi asked  
  
the little white haired angel only nodded in reply.  
  
I laughed, I laughed like an idiot, ryou joined in.  
  
"yami I'm scared...."  
  
"yeah...me too yugi....me too"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rikki: DAMNED WROTERS BLOCK I NEED SUGGESTIONS!  
  
Bakura: yeah this story couldn't get much worse......  
  
Rikki: YOU SHUT UP!  
  
Kenshin: *looks all....battousai again* what did you say to miss fox? *pulls out hos sword*  
  
Bakura; uh.I said....this story couldn't get much..better...eh heh heh *runs away*  
  
Kenshin: *walks over to Rikki after sheathing his sword* well he's gone now  
  
Ryou and Kaiba; READ AND REVIEW we need suggestions! 


	7. The End?

I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//yami to hikari//  
  
/hikari to yami/  
  
~thoughts~  
  
"speech"  
  
((me))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*YUGI'S POV*~*  
  
so Kaiba and ryou soon stopped laughing and then the radio crackled.  
  
"The storm warning is no longer in effect the tornadoes have finally died down, thank you"  
  
"thank god"  
  
"But Kaiba I thought you liked it here with Ryou: yami smirked, ryou blushed, and Kaiba glared. I ,however, laughed  
  
*~*RYOU'S POV slight time skip, gameshop*~*  
  
"well that cartanly was an.......interesting experience" yami inched away from seto and I  
  
seto rolled his eyes and looked out of the window. "how odd"  
  
"what is it Seto?" i looked out the window.  
  
"it's raining..." He trailed off.  
  
I lookd back at yugiu and yami to see them kissing. And when I turned back to Kaiba, he pressed his lips against mine.  
  
When he pulled away he said. "ya know....love is like a flower,..storms tend to make it stronger.  
  
We looked out across the street, where there was a flower shop, all of the flowers were unharmed, and, if possible, seemed stronger than before the storm.  
  
*~*YUGI'S POV*~*  
  
yami and I looked at Kaiba and Ryou.  
  
"There they go, at it again" Yami sighed  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rikki: yeah short I know, but I thought that it would make a good ending ^_^\\//  
  
Ryou: *smiles*  
  
Kaiba; *puts his arms around ryou from behind* that was a good ending...  
  
Rikki: R&R 


End file.
